


Indignity

by drxwsyni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dacryphilia, F/F, Gen, Watersports, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxwsyni/pseuds/drxwsyni
Summary: Always the good boyfriend, making sure you stay hydrated. Only, it becomes a little too much, but Tendou doesn’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Indignity

You can tell the second he’s forcing a glass of water into your hands what he really has in mind. Tendou won’t say it immediately, but that glint in his eyes, the not so subtle quirk of his lips—his intentions aren’t hard to figure out.

The first time he got away with it was _mortifying_. You were just so naive, thinking he wanted you to stay hydrated. What a thoughtful boyfriend, looking after you so attentively. One bottle became two, him keeping you seated snuggly on his lap as you watched a movie together. By the third bottle you couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably, a small belly bulge having formed and forcing you to struggle in his embrace.

“‘Tori, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you let go?”

You weren’t facing him, so you couldn’t see his lips pulling into a sadistic grin at your words.

He whined into your shoulder, “The movie’s almost over, just stay here…”

The discomfort only grew with each passing minute. Maybe you would’ve been able to manage it, but when a hand slipped down your front, putting pressure on your belly, you couldn’t help but recoil.

“Satori! S-stop that!”

You could feel the vibrations of a sinister chuckle in his chest as his free arm pulled you closer against him. His hand dipped beneath the fabric of your panties, not needing to bypass your shorts as you weren’t even wearing any to begin with. His fingers made quick work at circling your clit, before impatiently moving down and slipping into your entrance.

“W-what are you doing?! I need to…”

“What? Tell me what’s wrong, baby.”

His fingers increased their pace, curling deliciously inside you and hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust. While the warm sensation was building, another was growing equally as strong.

“Please s-stop…I can’t…” You could feel the tears of frustration welling, threatening to spill as Tendou worked you closer to release.

He was pressing open-mouthed kisses into the back of your neck, sucking on a few spots here and there, and you could nearly feel his grin against your skin as he spoke. “Yes you can, don’t hold back for me sweetheart.”

All at once you felt yourself tumbling over the edge, toes curling and eyes clamping shut as your body writhed with pleasure. Once you came down from your high, you felt a wave of relief wash over you, thinking he was done.

Tendou pulled his fingers from your sopping heat, holding them up to take in the way your arousal coated the digits. You regarded it with mild disgust, pushing his arms away while he was distracted to head to the washroom as fast as possible.

But when you stood up, long and nimble fingers wrapped around your arm, pulling you back into Tendou’s lap to straddle him.

“Aw, where are you going?”

His hands gripped your hips, forcing you down to grind on his clothed erection.

“Let go of me, Satori!”

In a swift motion, he pushed the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers down before freeing his aching length. His fist wrapped around it, giving it a few pumps and smearing the bead of precum that had formed at the tip.

“C’mon, babe. Don’t be selfish, you’ve gotta return the favour now, right?”

“N-not yet! Wait―”

Tendou slipped your panties to the side, sheathing his length all at once. He let out a guttural moan, while tears spilled down your cheeks at the sting from the stretch. His hand returned to your hip, both now firmly keeping you in place as he began pistoning his hips quickly, the feeling of his cock pushing against your bladder making you whine.

Small panicked sobs escaped your lips, speech coming out broken and shaky. “Please s-stop, Satori…”

He doesn’t. If anything, his thrusting picks up in pace. “Can’t…feels too good, baby.”

You could feel his cock twitching inside you at the noise of your pitiful crying. The glint in his wild eyes made you shudder, knowing he was getting off to your severe discomfort. Your previous orgasm had left you exhausted, too weak to pry his hands off your hips, a death grip making you wince with the way his nails dug into your plush skin.

His actions, rough and unyielding, were still somehow hitting all the right places. Only this time, that secondary feeling of pressure was much more intense. You could tell he was getting close, thrusts becoming uneven and desperate. In an attempt to keep yourself together, your eyes screwed shut, trying to focus on anything but the heat pooling in your belly. As long as he came before you, _you’d be fine._

You cursed him for his random bout of observance.

Long and slender fingers reached in between your bodies, toying with your sensitive clit once again. Your eyes shot open, seeing his sadistic grin.

“Let go for me, baby. Just let go…”

The buds of humiliation began to stir inside of you, it becoming nearly painful to hold yourself back with his cock repeatedly ramming you and putting _so much pressure_ on you in the best and worst ways.

Weakly, your hands pushed against his chest, too overwhelmed by the whole thing to do much more. “P-please…I don’t wanna…”

His blunt nails pressed crescent moons into your skin as his grip only tightened more at your pleading.

“F-fuck…I’m close. You feel so good, so g-goddamn good.”

The lewd wet noises of his actions made you cringe, tears slipping down your cheeks. You couldn’t see the animalistic look in Tendou’s eyes from the liquid clouding your vision, but it didn’t matter when he wouldn’t shut up about how much he was enjoying himself.

“Aw, you’re crying? So cute, baby―d-don’t stop.”

You whined at the feeling building inside of you, weakly writhing against his hold. “I c-can’t, Satori…”

With the way his length hit your g-spot perfectly with each thrust, and his fingers rubbing tight and precise circles into your clit, your body snapped under the unyielding sensations. You buried your face shamefully into his shoulder, walls clamping down around his cock and your body convulsing with waves of pleasure.

You didn’t know how long you were out of it for, the only thing registering was the strangled groans as Tendou came inside you. But when that haze clouding your mind did fade, you finally registered the abundance of a soaked and warm liquid coating your thighs. The realization hit you hard, a sinking feeling of humiliation causing you to pitifully sniffle into his chest, his gradually softening length still nestled deep inside you.

He panted from the exertion as he held you, in awe of what had happened, mixed with a bit of surprise at how he _actually_ got you to piss on him. It was disgusting― _and he loved it._

So of course, rather than make you feel better after doing the unthinkable, the only words that left his mouth horrified you. And somehow, that feeling of dread got worse.

“Oh, shit… _Let’s see you do that again._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is originally posted on my tumblr (drxwsyni). You can head over there for more similar content!


End file.
